Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen/2005
← Memory Alpha:Ankündigungen 11. November 2005 Memory Alpha wird am 12. November um 5:00 Uhr morgens auf MediaWiki 1.5 umgestellt. Dafür muss die Datenbank für einige Stunden deaktiviert werden. Bitte auch die Statusmeldung beachten. Nachtrag: Wegen Problemen bei der Umstellung wurde die Migration bis auf weiteres verschoben. Alle Wikicities laufen weiterhin mit MediaWiki 1.4.10. 6. November 2005 Bereits vor einigen Tagen hat die Memory-Alpha-Familie wieder Zuwachs bekommen: Es gibt jetzt bereits eine französische Version. Wir wünschen den Archivisten bon courage! .. Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:30, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) 31. Oktober 2005 Bereits am 29. Oktober haben wir den 4000. deutschsprachigen Artikel in der Datenbank aufgenommen. In den letzten acht Monaten hat sich die Artikelzahl verdoppelt, ich bin stolz und dankbar allen die mitgeholfen haben. Damit steigt die Artikelzahl pro Monat um etwa 6% und die Größe der Artikel nimmt ständig zu: 15% der Artikel sind größer als 2KB. Ebenfalls in diesem Monat haben wir die 1000'er Marke bei den Bildern geknackt und 100 Benutzerseiten gezählt. 22. Oktober 2005 Das amerikanische Website-Magazin Science Fiction Weekly des Fernsehsenders Sci Fi hat am 10. Oktober Memory Alpha zur Site of the Week ausgewählt. Dies ist damit die zweite Auszeichnung, die Memory Alpha erhalten hat. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:54, 22. Okt 2005 (UTC) 4. Oktober 2005 Sanyoh wurde aus der Community heraus zum Administrator-Kandidaten vorgeschlagen und innerhalb einer Woche einstimmig angenommen. Er hat sich seit seinem ersten Tag bei Memory Alpha vor rund neun Monaten in allen großen Artikeln eingebracht und einige exzellente Artikel verfasst. Bei Spam-Angriffen war er auch schnell zur Stelle und konnte eingreifen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch dem frisch gebackenen Sysop und viel Erfolg für eine erweiterten Aufgaben. 24. September 2005 Die niederländische Memory Alpha hat heute den zweitausendsten Artikel geschrieben. Die drittgrößte Memory Alpha wächst somit stetig und hat sein ehemaliges Tief offenbar überwunden. 19. September 2005 Mehr als zwei Monate Vorbereitung und Diskussion ging diesem Schritt voraus: Die deutsche Memory Alpha präsentiert sich mit veränderter Hauptseite. Sie bietet mehr und aktuellere Diskussion ohne die Links in die Trek-Themen zu vernachlässigen. Vom "Artikel des Monats" bis "Ereignisse des Tages" wird euch ständig eine Auswahl an Neuigkeiten und Besonderem aus unseren über 3700 Artikeln geboten. Für Anregungen in der Diskussion sind wir immer offen. 15. Juli 2005 Das Projekt wächst immer weiter: es sind knapp 12000 englische Artikel, über 3100 deutsche Artikel und auch die niederländische Memory Alpha hat jetzt über 1000 Artikel. Die Bearbeitungen nehmen auch stetig zu: Hat man vor wenigen Monaten noch einmal am Tag einen Blick in die "Letzten Änderungen" geworfen, sah man den ganzen Tag. Heute werden 6000 Änderungen im Monat oder 200 Edits am Tag gemacht; täglich kommen etwa 15 neue Artikel hinzu. Damit weiterhin alles reibungslos funktioniert, gibt es jetzt einen dritten Administrator: Spocky. Er ist seit September 2004 dabei und wurde von der Gemeinschaft einstimmig bestätigt. Ich wünsche ihm viel Erfolg und hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. – Florian - ✍ talk : I'm proud to announce a new sysop: Spocky. He joined Memory Alpha in September 2004 and is the first administrator to be voted by the community – Florian - ✍ talk 6. Juni 2005 Serverumzug geplant: Morgen gegen 9 Uhr werden alle Server von Wikia in ein neues, besseres Gebäude umziehen. Memory Alpha wird zu dieser Zeit nicht erreichbar sein. Die IPs und Server selbst werden nicht verändert, demnach sollte alles wieder beim Alten sein, sobald der Umzug komplett ist. Es wird geschätzt, dass der Umzug nur wenige Stunden dauert, genaueres findet man auf der externen Statusseite oder im IRC-Channel #wikicities bei freenode. Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:27, 6. Jun 2005 (UTC) 13. Mai 2005 Ein Stromausfall der Wikimedia-Server um etwa 12:20 UTC hat auch die Wikicities-Server und somit uns betroffen. Es ist nicht zu Datenverlust gekommen und die Server waren relativ schnell wieder erreichbar, allerdings scheint MA/en noch leichte Probleme zu haben. Über die neue Status-Seite kann sich jeder über den On-Line Status informieren (bitte Bookmark setzen). Es hat nicht direkt etwas mit Freitag dem dreizehnten zu tun. – Florian - ✍ talk 5./6. Mai 2005 In der Nacht vom 5. auf den 6. Mai hat die Memory Alpha Familie zuwachs bekommen: von Memory Alpha wird gerade eine schwedische Version aufgebaut. Wir wünschen dem neuen Familienmitglied alles Gute -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 06:51, 6. Mai 2005 (UTC) 2. Mai 2005 Die englische Memory Alpha hat vor wenigen Tagen einen bemerkenswerten Meilenstein erreicht: Der 10 000. Artikel wurde am 29. April geschrieben. Die deutsche Ausgabe ist auf dem besten Weg zu 2500 Artikeln und kann sich mit nahezu einem Viertel der Fülle des großen Bruders schmücken. – Florian - ✍ talk 15. März 2005 Offenbar gibt es einige Organisationen, die hier aufgeführte Mail-Adressen zum Spammen verwenden. In letzter Zeit hatte ich mehrere Mails der sogenannten Nigeria-Connection erhalten. Wenn ihr eure Mailadresse also auf eurer Benutzerseite veröffentlicht, achtet auf solchen Spam. Die Funktion "E-Mail an diesen Benutzer" der MediaWiki-Software ist davon nicht betroffen, ihr könnt eure Mailadresse also gerne in Einstellungen eintragen. – Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 14. März 2005 Aufgrund eines geplanten Updates von MediaWiki und MySQL wird der Server am 14. März ab 4:00 UTC für 1-2 Stunden nicht erreichbar sein. 11. März 2005 Nach dem Serverumzug im Februar gab es einige Kinderkrankheiten, die zu Problemen und kleineren Ausfällen geführt haben. Dennoch floriert Memory Alpha und wir können heute unseren 2000. Artikel in deutsch feiern. Durchschnittlich wachsen die Artikel mit 10% bis 20% im Monat, es ist allerdings noch ein weiter Weg zu den 8800 Artikeln der englischen Memory Alpha. – Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 23. Februar 2005 Durch einen unglücklichen Zufall sind im Serverraum von Wikipedia zwei Stromkreise gleichzeitig ausgefallen, was zum kompletten Ausfall aller Server am 21. Februar um etwa 23:15 MEZ geführt hat (siehe Mailingliste). Unser Server wird von Wikicities gehostet, die die selbe Server-Infrastruktur verwenden wie Wikipedia und ebenso von dem Ausfall betroffen waren. Da alle Datenbanken nachdem Hochfahren erst mühevoll synchronisiert werden mussten, hat es einige Zeit gedauert. Nachdem gestern abend die englische und holländische Memory Alpha wieder online waren, konnte heute abend die deutsche Memory Alpha wieder starten. Vielen Dank an Jason Richey für seinen Einsatz, es sind offensichtlich keine Daten verloren gegangen. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 18:18, 23. Feb 2005 (GMT) 11. Februar 2005 Wegen des immens gestiegenen Datenaufkommens musste Memory Alpha ein weiteres mal umziehen. Die englische Ankündigung legt die Probleme noch einmal offen. Unser neuer Hoster WikiCities wird Textwerbung einblenden um den Dienst zu finanzieren. Dadurch hat sich unsere MediaWiki-Version auf die neue MediaWiki 1.4 geändert, was auch einige Veränderungen mitbringt. – Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 9. Februar Eine erfreuliche Nachricht ist, dass unsere TourBusHaltestelle eingerichtet wurde. Wir sind über ein Bus-System mit einer Anzahl an weiteren Wikis verbunden, die thematisch passen. Zurzeit verkehrt bei uns die Buslinie #03 "GERMAN-COMMUNITY-TOUR". Viel Spaß auf der Reise und danke an Helmut Leitner vom Meatball Wiki Bus Management. – Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 5. Februar 2005 Wie bereits im englischen Memory Alpha berichtet wurde, ist Star Trek: Enterprise nach der 4. Staffel wegen zu geringer Einschaltquote eingestellt worden. Am Feitag, dem 13. Mai 2005 wird im amerikanischen UPN die letzte der 98 Episoden gezeigt. Es wird hoffentlich nicht das Ende von Star Trek sein. – Florian - '' : Star Trek: Enterprise has been cancelled after four seasons – Florian - 26. Januar 2005 Ein bemerkenswerter Meilenstein ist der heute erstellte 1701. Artikel. – Florian -